Kneel for Me
by Cinderella0491
Summary: Renee is just a simple country girl. She believes in America, family, and faith. her fiery spirit causes her to stand up to the man who calls himself a king and a god... Will she survive his anger? Will this man learn how to love and care for others?
1. Chapter 1

Loki leaned back using one of the many servants for a footrest. He enjoyed watching the man quake. For the first time in his life, he had complete control. His brother was locked away. He had found a way to remove Thor's powers. The great and mighty Thor wasn't so mighty now. Loki smiled to himself. Barton interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir? Thor is asking for you," He said curtly standing at attention.

"What does the oaf want now?" Loki said kicking the servant away and standing. He grinned as the tiny man scampered to the edge of the room. No more was he the little, pathetic brother of the mighty god of thunder. This, this will be his reign, the reign of mischief. No one will treat him like second best ever again.

"He says don't do this, there is good in you. Let the innocents go."

"He's a fool. Don't bother me with his propaganda again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir," Barton said saluting his king.

"Barton I'm bored, round up some civilians I want to see them grovel." He said turning to put on his armor to cause the civilians more panic. Now that he had control there was not much for him to do. Except for lording his godlike power over the weak mortals.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just get home; keep your head down and get back and everything will be fine. _18 year old Renee Chapel thought as she hurried past the mansion of the monster who had taken down the Avengers and enslaved the humans. She held onto the simple cross that hung around her neck. That man made her blood boil. He called himself a god. Like captain America had said, "I only believe in one God, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

She smiled to herself a little. Then some of Loki's armed guard came out and began rounding people up. _Keep your head down. Don't draw attention to yourself. Get out now! _She felt panic rising in her chest. A tall man carrying a bow and arrow grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked shaking her roughly.

"I…I…I'm late. I need to get home. Please, Sir, let me go," she said looking up at him with her bright blue, pleading eyes.

"I have orders," He said briskly as he hurried her inside the gates of Loki's manor. _No! _She thought. She was repulsed by the idea of being near him. She felt a rush of adrenalin. _I will not be afraid of the coward who hides behind his magic scepter. _ She found herself in a large courtyard. There were statues of people frozen in fear everywhere. She looked closer. They weren't statues they were people turned to stone like the legend of Medusa in ancient Greece. But this wasn't some myth this was real, this was horrifying. What type of monster is this "god" of mischief?


	3. Chapter 3

Loki walked out to face his people, no to face his slaves. He smiled as the people huddled together cowering before him. He saw one girl who didn't look as scared as the others. _She will beg and cower in fear soon enough._ He thought. She was pretty. Not in the way mortals considered beauty though. She was fairly short, not more than five and a half feet tall. She had honey colored hair that fell in loose curls down her back. She had big, hopeful, blue eyes. Her lips were a dusty rose color that he found himself wanting to touch. He shook his head. _Stop it, Loki. She's just some mortal. She doesn't matter. You are a god. She is nothing to you. _

"Hello, pathetic midgaurdians," he said loudly, drawing the people's fearful eyes to him. "KNEEL!" He yelled, enjoying their humiliation. He watched them all fall to the ground. He scanned around smiling till his eyes landed on the small girl. She did not kneel. He glared at her. She lifted her chin defiantly. "You there, girl. Why do you not kneel before your king? Before a god?" He said his anger rising.

"I will kneel before my God alone." She said with bravery she did not truly posses. She held tightly onto the cross on her neck.

"What was that, mortal?" Loki shouted as he walked to her.

"You can defeat our heroes, terrorize us, control every minute of our lives, but you will never be loved, Loki. You call yourself a king. You are a tyrant. You cannot truly rule people without knowing those you rule over. You can take away everything from us but we will always have hope. Men like you fall. No matter how powerful you are, you will fall. Tyrants will never rule the hearts of men. They rule by fear. Men like that always end up falling." She said staring him down as he advanced towards her.

"Brave words for such a small creature," He said, surprised by her boldness. As he got closer he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, but she straightened and returned his steely gaze. "I'll give you one last chance kneel or else," He hissed.

"Or else what? I'm not afraid of you," She answered, looking into those dark, dreamy eyes. _Stop thinking like that; he's a monster_. She thought to herself. He was so tall compared to her 5'2" frame. He reached down and gripped her chin tightly. She winced.

"Not afraid are we? I can remedy that," He said motioning to Barton. "These other people can go now. Bring this one to my chambers. Be sure to restrain her. If she escapes it will cost you dearly. Am I clear?" He said calmly. He was so intrigued by the girl but she also frustrated him. _Is she crazy? Does she have a death wish? _He thought to himself. He turned and headed into his mansion and into the library to learn about the God she talked about.


	4. Chapter 4

The man Loki had called Barton dragged Renee into a large room. It was a rich emerald green and gold. It was elegant and regal looking, nothing like what she was expecting. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and she started to tremble. _I'm going to die. He is going to make me suffer. I won't let him see my fear. I will not beg. I will be in heaven with my parents soon. _With that thought she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.

"His majesty will be in here soon," Barton informed her, "Please have a seat while I restrain you." He looked at her sadly as he produced some rope and motioned to a emerald chair with darkly stained wood.

"Can't he do anything for himself?" She asked incredulously. _No point in resisting Barton. He might die if he doesn't restrain me. I don't want to know I caused that. I'm going to die either way. _She thought as she resigned herself to her fate. Barton tied her wrists securely to the armrests and her ankles to the legs of the chair.

At that moment Loki walked into the room. "As a matter of fact I can," he said watching the hope leave her eyes. "Barton, give me something to gag this wench."

Barton handed him a red bandana. "That will be all for now," Loki said waving a dismissive hand at Barton. Barton gave a small bow and left, closing the door behind him.

"What's your name, girl?" He said stepping over to where the young girl was restrained.

"Renee" She spat.

"Well, Renee, do you still feel brave?"

"I don't regret what I said and I never will."

"Pain isn't going to teach you is it?"

"Teach me to be afraid of a coward? I will never be afraid of you!" She exclaimed

"You will be humiliated and you will beg me to end your miserable existence," He spat back icily. With that he unsheathed his dagger and bushed it against her skin.

She recoiled but had nowhere to go. He slipped the dagger down the front of her t-shirt. With one swift motion he sliced the fabric, leaving her front halfway exposed. He ripped off the rest of the fabric and watched her squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. _She is perfect. Perfect curves. Perfect pale skin. Maybe I'll keep this one as my pet, _Loki thought smiling just thinking of her begging and doing tricks. "I'll break you yet," he threatened. She began to tremble before him. "So behave, my pet."


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like hours of the humiliating torment of Loki, he untied her and pushed her into a cell built into the wall. There was a small purple and gold settee, a dresser, a powder room, a small lavender and gold framed bed, and a closet in the corner. She peeked inside and saw it was filled with silk gowns, lace dresses, ball gowns, but none of these things looked like the jeans and t-shirt she was so used to. She stepped inside and found a silk nightgown. It was short, stopping less than halfway up her thigh. She hurried to the bed and slid under the covers grateful that she was covered up.

Loki watched her run from the closet and hide beneath the linen sheets. _What an interesting creature, she is so shy about me seeing her body, doesn't she know I saw her bare flesh when I cut her shirt off? _Loki mused before he found his voice, "Is something wrong, my pet?"

"No," she said not bothering to look at him.

"No what?" He prompted using the same voice as he would with a small child.

"I said no. What more do you want?" She said looking back at him.

"No, sir. No, master. No, my lord. Or if you must be informal, no, my king. Never just no." He reprimanded opening the door and pulling her up by her hair. She clinched her jaw trying not to cry out in pain. A tear slipped from her eye, but none followed. _She is so strong. How is a mere mortal, a mere woman, strong enough to take all of this? It will be hard to break her. Should I? _He mused looking at the fire behind those sky colored eyes. Her hair was silky beneath his hands. "Do we have an understanding?" He hissed into her ear.

"Y... Yes," She replied trying to pull away from him.

"Yes what, pet?" Loki prodded

"Y…yes, Sir," She said as he released her into a heap on the bed. Loki saw her trembling and he felt something he had never felt before, guilt. He climbed into bed, but couldn't sleep.

As he stared at the ceiling he heard soft muffled sobs. After a few minutes, he heard humming. _What a beautiful voice. I will have her sing for me tomorrow._ Loki thought as her simple melody lulled him to sleep.

Renee lay in the nice bed clutching the pillow. _I just want to go home. Why did I have to be so stubborn? What is he going to do to me?_ She thought as she fought to keep herself from crying. After a bit she gave up and sobbed quietly into the pillow. She began to hum an old song she used to sing to her sisters when they were scared. After awhile she couldn't keep her eyes open and she slipped into a fitful, dream filled sleep.

"This is what happens to those who question my authority," Loki's voice resounded in the hall of punishment. Renee was stripped down to her undergarments and a rope bound her wrists together. Loki pulled her in front of a crowd of cowering people. A sharp tug on the rope brought her to her knees. "Renee Ella Constance, you dared to defy me and for that you will pay," His voice echoed as his foot hit her side. She collapsed coughing and trying to take a breath. "Bring them," He ordered to one of his men.

His man brought out a woman with two little girls clinging to her. "NOO!" Renee screamed as she recognized them as her mother and sisters. Loki ordered his men to shoot the youngest girl. Renee threw herself onto the ground in front of Loki. "Please don't. She's only seven. I disobeyed you not her. Let them go," She begged sobbing on her feet. Loki nodded to the guard and a shot rang out. The little girl fell to the ground lifeless. "Noooo!" The desperate cry resounded in the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki heard her screams and flung open the door to her cell. She was shaking and crying in her sleep. He shook her shoulders and she began to wake up. She screamed a name, "Lillian!" She looked about her wildly. She began to realize it was a nightmare. She laid her head against Loki's chest and sobbed. He awkwardly lifted her up and carried her to his bed. He sat her on his lap and held her close as she sobbed into his tunic. In that moment he saw her other side. Who she was when she wasn't a stubborn fiery woman. Right now she was an innocent vulnerable child. _How can I hurt this innocent flower? She infuriates me so, but she also makes my heart ache to be away from her. What is wrong with me?_ Loki wondered as he stroked her hair gently. She trembled against him. They sat like that for a long time. Loki loved every minute of it. The sweet smell of honeysuckle wafted from her honey colored hair. Her soft skin was warm against his body. Her sobs slowed and he wiped a tear from her cheek.

She looked up at him and finally seemed to understand where she was. She pushed away from him and fell onto the ground. Fear filled her eyes and Loki felt his heart break at the sight of her recoiling from his touch. "What's wrong, my flower?" Loki asked resisting the urge to pull her back to him.

She looked up at him. He wasn't speaking mockingly; he was showing genuine concern for her. _This is new. I didn't know he was capable of caring about anyone. Maybe, just maybe he isn't the monster everyone says he is. What am I thinking? Get a grip, girl! _ She thought to herself trying to sort out everything she was seeing. Loki offered her a hand up. She accepted it and stood gracefully.

"You will attend dinner with me this evening. One of my servants will be up with some breakfast and then she will help you get ready. I have business to attend to. Dress nicely, like a princess." Loki said turning on his heel and walking to the door.

"Wait!" She called secretly hoping he wouldn't leave. "You could at least say please."

"I shall say whatever I want to," Loki said looking into her hope filled eyes. There was something in those eyes that confused Loki.

He left and spoke briefly to Barton. After a few minutes two women walked in. One had curly red hair and was heavily set. She hand a motherly face and a caring smile. The other woman had long raven hair that fell straight down her back. She was skinny and had a hard look in her eyes. She also didn't seem to like smiling.

The red headed woman handed Renee a tray full of food, "We didn't know what you would want so we brought you a little bit of everything. I hope you like it miss."

"Please call me Renee. I'm nothing special." Renee smiled sweetly at her .

"Nothing special? You get to sleep with Loki. I say that's special." The dark headed woman glared at her.

"Pay no mind to Roxy, She wishes Loki actually noticed her. I'm Viola, but most servants around here call me Mama V," The older woman soothed.

"What would you like in your bath?" Roxy spat.

"Ummmmmm….I don't really know," Renee felt foolish. _Why can't I just take a normal shower? _

"I'll come up with something for the clueless hick," Roxy laughed.

"Mind your tone," Mama V chided. "Renee, eat! You're going to starve."

"I doubt that but this is the best meal I've had in ages!" Renee said through mouthfuls of eggs.

Renee enjoyed her bath. The signs of farm work on Renee's hands repulsed Roxy. "EEEWW! Why would you do something with dirt? It's all under your nails! That's so gross," Roxy said while painting Renee's nails.

"You done?" Renee said, looking at the girl who apparently was not from earth. "It's just some dirt. That's what happens when you actually work and you're not getting an expensive cup of coffee."

Roxy finally shut up about the dirt and began to blow-dry and curl Renee's hair. Renee looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was in an elegant up do that complimented her bone structure. Mama V handed Renee an elegant evening gown. It was deep purple and complimented her golden curls. One strap graced her shoulder. It gathered at the waist then spilled delicately to the floor. The silver heals were classy and simple. The silver cross around her neck complimented the neckline of the dress perfectly.

Loki walked into the room dressed in a black suit with a purple tie. His scepter was disguised as a silver walking stick. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracts. _I have never seen a Mortal this breathtakingly beautiful. The way her hair falls in golden spirals, the way the dress hugged her curves made her look like a goddess. Perhaps she isn't as worthless as I thought._ He thought staring at the beauty before him. He shook his head and held out his arm, "Shall we, my flower?" He asked as she gently placed her hand on the crook off his arm.


End file.
